Beach camp
| Last= | Constructed=Survivors | Controlled=Abandoned }} : : The beach camp was a place on the Island that was home to the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815. It has also been referred to as the Midsection Beach. First camp The middle section survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 initially set up their camp on the beach where the plane crashed. During this time, they generally sought shelter under parts of the fuselage or slept on the open sand. Eventually, the survivors used tarp and plane wreckage to construct more comfortable shelters. Second camp }} Around Day 22, the tide changed and began sweeping away the wreckage and the shore. The survivors moved up the beach to an area abutting a sparse pine wood, and began setting up more permanent shelters. Using a combination of tarps, materials scavenged from the plane, and native materials like palm fronds, bamboo, and tree branches, the survivors were able to create a more comfortable living space. Construction increased heavily in the middle of Season Two. Jack decided that the caves would be a more suitable living space for the survivors because they had an unlimited supply of fresh water and shade from the sun. Initially, some of the survivors moved to the caves, but eventually, everybody returned to the beachfront camp, including the tail-section survivors, who encountered the raft crew on the other side of the Island. The best-known alternative residence was the Swan, where a few survivors, such as Locke, settled on a temporary basis. After the Swan implosion, the survivors all resided at the camp until the survivors split into two factions in . After Ben Linus turned the frozen wheel, causing the survivors to start jumping through time, the survivors discovered that the camp was gone. Daniel explained that it "hasn't been built yet". They later briefly traveled to 2007 where they discovered the camp in a state of disrepair, with the food supplies either stolen or consumed. A pair of outrigger canoes were on the beach, and the Zodiac raft was gone, leading them to speculate that other survivors had fled attack. The moment when the survivors began time travelling marked the last time anybody would reside at the beach camp for the next three years. In 2007, a few days after Ajira Flight 316 brought the Oceanic Six back to the Island, the Man in Black, posing as John Locke, led a group of the Others to the statue, and they stopped at the old camp to rest. Sun discovered Charlie's ring in Claire's old shelter. A few days later, after escaping the Temple massacre, a group consisting of Ilana, Ben, Frank, Sun, and Miles returned to the beach camp. They were later joined by Jack, Hurley, and Richard. After Ilana's death, Hurley led the group to the Black Rock, and the beach camp remained abandoned since. Features }} Church Charlie and Eko were building a church somewhere near the camp outskirts. Eko gave up on building the church to push the button, while Charlie continued construction on his own for a while. Part of the frame of the church was used to house Locke's sweat lodge. The church was supposedly unused by the survivors. It can be briefly seen in some episodes, such as , , and . Rose was at the church when Ben turned the frozen wheel. Ping-Pong The survivors added several elements to the camp for recreation and enjoyment. The ping-pong table from the Swan was found shortly after the implosion, and the survivors brought it to the camp. Hurley and Sawyer had a ping-pong tournament for Sawyer's stash. Jack and Sawyer also played each other. Graveyard The survivors also created a makeshift graveyard for deceased islanders. 8 of the original survivors (Scott, Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucia, Libby, Nikki, Paulo, and Locke) of Oceanic Flight 815 were buried in the graveyard in a wardened off area near the camp. Ethan Rom was also buried by in a field near the campsite by Charlie and Hurley. Jack buried Edward Mars in the woods a short distance from the camp. Arzt was never buried at the camp, since he was destroyed by the dynamite. Eko was buried between the camp and the Pearl station. Beach camp kitchen The survivors had a kitchen stocked with DHARMA food collected from the Swan pantry, the pallet drop, and pillaged fruit from the jungle. The camp included several water troughs that delivered a water supply channeled from the caves or from rain, that Steve brought to the camp every morning. Peanut butter, Apollo candy bars, Ranch composite, Dharmalars, apple cider, tuna, whole corn, green beans, carrots, apple sauce, peaches, and nutribars were some of the foods found in the Swan and pallet drop. Charlie and Sayid also constructed a dining table with large bamboo sticks and leaves. The dining table was frequently used by the survivors to cut boar, slice fruit, and sit down to eat. Residences The survivors constructed many tents and shelters spread throughout the beach camp. The tents were contructed using tarp, leaves, bamboo, palm fronds, and various other materials. All of the survivors had a shelter of some sort. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Shelter | Used by | Info |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Claire, Aaron, and Charlie | Claire and Aaron lived together in a large shelter. Prior to his death, Charlie lived with them. When Claire discovered the heroin in Charlie's possession she forced him to move away, and he set up a shelter next to Sawyer's tent. However, when they reconciled he moved back in with Claire. It was destroyed when a satelite phone landed on it. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sun and Jin | Sun and Jin shared a tent near Sawyer and Hurley. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Libby | Hurley helped Libby construct her shelter. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Juliet | Juliet built her tent after coming to the camp from the Barracks. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Arzt | Arzt had a large shelter that is full of bugs that he has discovered on the Island, including the Medusa spider. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Hurley | Hurley lived in a covered shelter next to Sun and Jin. Naomi was also held in Hurley's tent, shortly after her arrival on the Island. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer (first tent) | Sawyer's first tent at the camp was the same tent that Edward Mars died in. This tent was initially used to store medical supplies, and to treat the wounded marshal, but Sawyer took the tent as his own. He later makes another tent, when the survivors move the camp because of the increasing tide. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sawyer (second tent) | Sawyer lived in a large shelter in front of Claire's residence, although he spends much of his time in a first-class airplane seat from the plane wreckage that sits slightly outside his tent "on the porch". Sawyer also hid his stash inside of his tent. Sawyer's tent was destroyed once by a boar and again by Hurley during their fight, but he rebuilt the damage using bamboo and fronds. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Kate | Kate lived five tents away from Sawyer. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Nikki and Paulo | Paulo and Nikki shared a large shelter together. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Shannon | Shannon lived in a shelter separate from Boone. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Desmond | Desmond built a shelter under a tree after he joined the survivors' camp. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Rose and Bernard | Rose and Bernard shared a tent together. Hurley was caught by Frogurt stealing wine from their tent. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Michael and Walt | Michael and Walt shared a tent that was not taken down after they left on the raft. It presumably still exists. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Ana Lucia | Ana Lucia built a covered structure, but it is unknown if it was still used after her death. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Eko | Eko built a shelter after his arrival at the beach camp. Eko had a vision of Yemi appearing in his tent. After this, his tent caught on fire. After the fire was put out, it is likely that the damage was not repaired since Eko was killed by the Monster soon afterwards. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Sayid | Sayid sometimes worked on electrical equipment inside of his tent. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Charlie | Charlie set up his tent near Sawyer when Claire kicked him out of her tent. Claire and Charlie later reconciled, and Charlie moved back in with her and Aaron. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Jack | Jack's tent as seen in a deleted scene from . |} Other residences * There was a "big guy who lived behind Sayid," according to Ana Lucia. * According to Sawyer, Tracy slept next to "good ol' Scott to keep her warm at night." It is not clear whether they shared a tent only at night, or actually lived together. Sawyer also continued to confuse Scott and Steve, mentioning Scott but meaning Steve. *Daniel and Charlotte accompanied Jack and Juliet back to the beach. While it is doubtful they made permanent residences, they may have utilized shelters left by Locke's followers. *Boone had a separate tent from Shannon. Defectors *Juliet joined the camp after being sent on a mission by Ben. *Daniel and Charlotte joined the camp after meeting the survivors. *Miles joined the beach camp after returning from the Barracks. History Attacks (2004) When Flight 815 crashed on the Island, Ben sent Ethan Rom to infiltrate the survivors camp. Ethan was able to infiltrate the camp, acting as one of the survivors. Ethan also gave Jack a bag full of medicine, showing his concern for Claire's pregnancy. }} Juliet was sent by Ben to take tests of the women at the beach camp to see if they were pregnant. She later told Jack what Ben had sent her to do. Ben sent Ryan Pryce and his group of the ten best Others to raid the beach camp and capture the pregnant women in the tents that were marked. Jin, Bernard, and Sayid stayed behind to fight the Others. All ten of the Others were killed by the survivors in the battle. The Hostiles attacked the camp, killing Neil and several other survivors when they flashed to 1954. Desertion (2004) During the time-shifts, the survivors decided to stay on the beach even though the camp hadn't been built yet. However, they were soon driven out by the Others in the flaming arrow attack. After the time shifts, all of the survivors were either killed (four redshirts at the Barracks , three redshirts on the freighter , presumably all the remaining redshirts in the flaming arrow attack or its aftermath ), rescued (Walt and the Oceanic Six ), living with DHARMA (Sawyer's group ), or living in the jungle (Rose and Bernard ). Resettlement (2007) In 2007, the Others and Sun-Hwa Kwon, led by the Man in Black, walked past the beach camp on their way to the Statue of Taweret. Later, Ilana, Sun, Ben, and Frank carried Locke's body from the Statue of Taweret to the beach camp so he could be buried in the graveyard. After the Temple massacre, Ilana and her group returned to the beach camp at Ben's advice: the Temple was no longer safe, but at least at the beach they would have water at their backs and would therefore be able to defend themselves, to some extent, against the Man in Black. Later, Ilana and her group were joined by Jack, Hurley, and Richard. Jacob's bodyguards stayed at the camp for several days at the beach camp, however after Ilana's death they abandoned it; Hurley, Jack, Frank and Sun went to the Man in Black's camp; and Richard, Ben, and Miles went to the Barracks. Trivia *The filming location of the first camp is Mokuleia Beach. *The filming location of the second camp is Papailoa Beach. *Locke spent the least time at the beach in comparison to the other survivors. Instead he lived at the caves, the Swan, the Ruins, and the Barracks. * Claire spent the most time at the beach in comparison to the other main characters. During Season 3 she spent the whole season at the beach camp, but was not seen there for the entirety of Season 4. Rose spent the most time at the beach camp for the first four seasons in comparison with all of the survivors of Flight 815. Other than accompanying other survivors to the radio tower at the end of season 3, and following Hurley to the Swan at the beginning of Season 2, she spent the rest of her time at the beach camp. * In Season 4, Claire and Locke were the only main survivors to not appear at the beach camp at all. * Claire was not seen at the beach camp since , but remained on the Island until . * Sun, Sawyer and Locke were the only survivors to be seen at the beach camp during season 5, although Sun was the only one seen there in present time, excluding time-travelling. External links *Lostvirtualtour.com - page about the filming location of the beach camp ar:مخيم الشاطئ de:Das Lager am Strand es:Campamento de la playa fr:Camps des survivants ru:Лагерь Category:Island locations Category:Island structures Category:Locations